Little Morgan's
by DarklyDreaming88
Summary: One Shots about Dexter and Debra when they were children. Some of these stories are based on flashbacks in the show, and some I just made up.
1. The First Nightmare

**I don't know what the age difference is between Dexter and Debra. I'm pretty sure they never say in the show, but in the flash backs it seems like they can't be more than 3 years apart, so that's how I wrote them.**

**The First Nightmare**

(Debra's POV)

Dexter isn't a normal little boy. He never goes over other boys houses, or plays in school with anyone. The only time he ever plays anything is when I beg him to play with me. My friends Kayla and Ashley said their big brothers never play with them because they said girls have cooties. Ashley said her brother told her she was too girly to play big boy games. I am going to make sure Dexter and I are never like that. I'm not girly, and I don't have cooties! At least I think I don't have cooties.

Today was a pretty boring day. Usually I go outside to play, but it's raining today, so I'm stuck inside coloring. I just finished coloring a picture for mommy and daddy. It's the best picture I ever drew. Daddy is wearing his cop hat, and mommy is holding my and Dexter's hands.

I had to show Dexter how cool my drawing came out, so I ran into his room. He jumped surprised by me, and quickly changed the channel. I was extremely curious to see what he was watching forgetting all about the drawing I started questioning him.

"What you watching Dex?" I ask in a low voice.

"Nothing, just the sports channel." He said impatiently.

"Yeah right you hate sports!" I accused loudly.

"Shhhh!" Dexter said pulling me into the room and shutting the door.

"Promise me you won't tell Dad and I'll show you what I'm watching." He said.

"Okay." I said a little nervous about what it could be, but as long as I got to hang out with my big brother I didn't care what he was watching.

He turned the T.V. back on and a scary man in a mask was chasing a lady in her house.

"I was watching Halloween." He said smiling at the T.V.

"But Dexter this is a big kid movie we aren't allowed to watch this." I protested.

"I won't tell if you don't." He said.

I didn't want him to think I was a baby or too girly to watch big kid movies so I reluctantly agreed to watch it with him.

The movie ended before mom came to get us for dinner. Dexter seemed to enjoy all the killing and screaming. I pretended like it didn't scare me, but I was terrified. We ate dinner like usual, and everything seemed fine. I forgot about the movie and told mommy, daddy and Dexter about school and the gold star I got for sharing my snack with Timmy who didn't have one.

Later that night when I was trying to sleep the movie crept its way back into my mind. I kept thinking Michael Myers was going to come and kill me. I stared at my closet door waiting for it to open and reveal his scary mask. I debated on going to my parent's room. I always sleep in their room if I don't feel good, or if I get scared, but they would ask me what was wrong and I'd get Dexter in trouble for watching a big kid movie. After about an hour I took my pillow and blanket and ran to Dexter's room.

I slowly opened his door and tip toed inside closing the door behind me. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear light snoring coming from Dexter's bed. I put my pillow as close to his bed as I could and lied down. Dexter's room was darker than mine, and I was lying on a hard floor, but I felt much safer in here. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep to the comforting sound of Dexter's light snores. They reminded me that I wasn't alone.

In the morning I was woken up by Dexter stepping on my stomach when he went to get out of bed. I let out a squeak and yelped. He got scared and tried to stop stepping on me and fell over my body landing with a thud.

"Deb? What are you doing in here?" He asked not mad but confused.

"I was sleeping" I answered.

"I know that" He said like that was the dumbest answer I could have given him "but why?"

I didn't want to tell him I was scared, but I couldn't come up with a lie fast enough, so I told him the truth.

"I got scared from the movie we watched." I said disappointed while looking down.

"Oh." He said understanding.

"Sorry I made you fall." I quickly added.

"It's okay. Sorry I made you watch the scary movie…and sorry I stepped on you." He added with a smile.

I laughed. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He said looking a little confused.

"Because you probably think I'm too young to watch big kid movies with you, or I'm too girly to hang out with you." I said getting upset.

"What?" He said now looking completely confused.

"My friends Kayla and Ashley said their big brothers don't hang out with them because they're too girly and girls have cooties." I said.

"What's a cootie?" He asked.

"I don't know but I don't think I have any." I said.

"Oh…okay so then why wouldn't I want to hang out with you?" He said getting to his feet and walking to the door.

"A lot of boys don't think it's cool to hang out with their little sisters." I said.

"Well I don't mind hanging out with you Deb. You're definitely cooler than all the boys in my class." He said.

"Really?" I said smiling.

"Well yeah." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now come on. Let's go have breakfast."

I followed him out of the room and shut the door behind me with a big smile on my face.


	2. Food Smuggler

**Food Smuggler **

(Dexter's POV)

It's dinner time in the Morgan house and my Sister and Father are yelling. My sister Deb is mad because my Dad can't make it to her basketball game. He never makes it to any of her games, but for this one she's really upset because it's the championship game.

"I hate you! You're the worst Dad ever!" Debra yelled.

"That's it go to your room young lady. You don't deserve to eat dinner tonight. Go now!" My dad yelled back.

"Debra don't you ever tell a member of this family you hate them! That is very cruel!" My mother yelled.

Debra started crying and ran to her room.

Deb didn't mean what she said. She's just really angry. She lets her emotions get the best of her a lot and it gets her into trouble. It's funny because I feel no emotions, but she feels to many. Some pair we make.

I continue eating quietly watching my parents. I don't understand Deb sometimes. I mean I like Deb don't get me wrong, but she loves dad so much. All she wants is for him to see her win a championship and be proud of her, so she yells at him and says she hates him. I just don't get it.

After I finish dinner I bring my plate to the kitchen and see a bag of potato chips on the counter. I grab them and tell my parents I'm going in my room. If I know Debra like I think I do she'll be paying me a visit later. She sleeps in my room whenever something is bothering her. I guess I make her feel better or something. I don't really know what I'm doing, but she seems to take comfort in sleeping on my rug. I'll probably never understand her. I don't really know why I took the potato chips either. I guess I like her more than I even realize.

I get my pajamas on and brush my teeth. I look at the clock and it's 7:00pm. I watch T.V. for a few hours and find myself falling asleep. When I wake up its 11:00pm, and I know Deb should be here any minute. I lay down in bed like I am going to sleep and wait.

As if on cue I hear fast foot steps heading to my room. Deb opens the door with her pillow and blanket in hand. She walks over to the bed and laid on the floor.

"Deb." I say into the darkness.

"Sorry if I woke you Dex." Deb said apologetically.

"You didn't actually. I figured you would be here tonight so I got you these."

I turned on the lamp and gave her the chips.

"I figured you'd be hungry." I said

Deb smiled and greedily grabbed the chips. "Thanks Dex." She said stuffing her face.

I didn't say anything as she ate. I just watched her stuff as many potato chips in her mouth as she could. Real lady like Deb.

After she was done she thanked me again and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Dex…" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Deb."

"Do you think Dad will forgive me?"

"Sure. He probably forgave you already." I said trying to sound certain.

"But what if he doesn't? What if they never let me eat with them again?" Deb asked me worriedly.

"Well then I'll keep bringing you food." I said with a shrug.

Deb thought about this for a moment and then said "Okay goodnight Dexter."

"Good night Deb." I said I shut the lamp and lied down.

I wonder if my sister is as weird as she seems, or if it's just me.


	3. Suspended Morgan's

**Suspended** **Morgan's**

**(Doris Morgan POV)**

I was vacuuming the floor in the dining room when the phone rang. I answered it and to my surprise it was Barbra Brown principal of Baldwick Elementary School. The private school that Debra and Dexter go to.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan. I am sorry to disturb you but your children got into a fight at lunch and are sitting in my office as we speak. I need you to come down here to discuss the consequences of their behavior."

"Fighting? Oh my…are they alright?" I asked hurriedly.

"They have a few bumps and bruises but nothing too serious. The children they fought with came off much worse. Please get here as soon as possible." She said to me.

"Yes Miss Brown I'm so sorry about this. I'll be right there." I said hanging up the phone and grabbing my coat.

I was at the school in fifteen minutes. I had to ask the guard at the front desk where the principal's office was. I had never had to come in before. My children were always so well behaved.

When I reached the principal's office I saw my son had a black eye and my daughter had a cut on her cheek. I walked up to them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Mommy it wasn't my fault it wasn't I swear." Debra begged me to understand.

"Yeah mom we're fine." Dexter said.

"How can you get into a fight? Didn't your father and I raise you better than that?" I yelled at them.

"Mrs. Morgan why don't you take a seat and we'll discuss what happened this afternoon." Principal Brown said.

I nodded at her and sat down between my children.

"Debra why don't you tell us what happened." Principal Brown asked.

"Okay well me and Dexter were eating lunch together not bothering anybody and Mike and Tom came over and started making fun of Dexter. Mike asked me why my parents adopted such a loser and that he was a weirdo. Dexter didn't do anything to them but then they took Dexter's soda and dumped it on his lunch. They just laughed, so I got up and punched Mike in the face. He fell down and Tom pushed me on the floor. That's when Dexter pushed Tom and Mike punched Dexter in the eye."

"That's not all that happened is it Miss Morgan." Principal Brown said.

"No." Debra said looking down. "Mike and Tom started walking away and Mike said to Tom 'forget them their whole families a bunch of psycho's.' I jumped on Mike's back and knocked him to the floor. I started punching him over and over. Tom ran to get a teacher and Dexter dragged me off Mike. That's when Miss Stavola came." Debra said looking up at me.

I wasn't one to condone violence, but those two little boys seemed like bullies and my kids were just defending themselves and each other. How could I be mad at them for that?

"Fighting for whatever reason is not tolerated at this school." I have already suspended Thomas and Michael, and have every reason to suspend your children too." Miss Brown said sternly.

"That's not fair! They deserved it! They make fun of Dexter all the time, so why should they get away with it! Your school has stupid rules if you suspend me and Dexter!" Debra shouted.

"Debra you will not talk that way to any adult!" I yelled at her.

"Mrs. Morgan I am sorry but your children are suspended for the rest of the week so don't you dare bring them here until Monday morning. You may take them home with you now." Miss Brown told me.

"Kids, can you wait outside for a minute? I'd like to talk to your principal alone for a moment." I told Dexter and Debra.

They left the office and I turned to the principal.

"I am sorry Debra yelled at you, but she is a very passionate little girl, and very protective of her brother." I explain.

"Yes I am aware of that. As you know we have a very small school so all of the classes have lunch together. I've been debating whether or not it would be a good idea to make the children sit with their own grade just because of your children. Do you know they eat alone together every day? They hardly talk to any of the other children, especially Dexter."

"Yes I know they are very close. Debra is very shy, but I think she'll grow out of it. Dexter… is just a very independent person." I say defending them.

"Well I think they're a little too exclusive. It's not healthy for them not to have friends their own age."

"I don't think it's your place to decide who they are friends with. If they want to eat lunch together just let them." I say getting angry.

"Mrs. Morgan I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to know that I understand why Debra punched that boy. Frankly I think he deserved it, but I can't have children who fight go unpunished, and her behavior in my office was completely inappropriate." Miss Brown said.

"I understand." I stand up having had enough of this principal. "Thank you for your time Miss Brown."

"Good day Mrs. Morgan" She said as I walked out the door.

"Come on kids lets go" I say walking quickly out of the school with my kids following.

The car ride home was quiet. Dexter and Debra stared out the windows as I glanced at them in the rear view mirror. I left the radio off so I could talk with them.

"I want you two to know that I am very disappointed in you." I say and they both turn to me. "I never want to have to pick you up from school and find out your suspended again!" I yell at them. "What is your father going to say?"

Debra looked down and began to cry. Dexter just looked down at the floor. I feel a little guilty because I do think they had a good reason to fight, but I don't want them to use violence as a way to resolve things.

"Look you guys. I'm happy that you stuck up for each other. I think you should always have each other's backs like you did today, but never use violence unless you have no other choice. Do you understand me?" I say sternly.

"Yes mom" Dexter said automatically.

"No!" Debra shouted. "They make fun of Dexter all the time and they wouldn't have stopped if I didn't punch them. Why did we got in trouble for it!"

"Enough Debra! You better watch your mouth! You got in trouble because fighting is wrong period! Don't ever do it again!" I yelled.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Dexter went back to looking out the window like he wasn't bothered by anything, and Debra sat looking mad with her little arms folded across her chest. When we got home I told them to go straight to their rooms and not to come out until dinner was ready.

They did as I asked and I got busy making dinner.

**(Debra's POV)**

Mom got mad as us and sent us to our rooms until dinner was ready. I was bored so I snuck into Dexter's room. He didn't even seem surprised to see me when I opened his door.

"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" He asked from his bed.

I shrugged and sat down next to him.

"I can't believe we got suspended." I said in disbelief.

"I told you we should have just left the cafeteria. Then you had to go and yell at Miss Brown." Dexter said patronizingly.

"Well she's stupid if she thinks what we did was wrong. Those stupid jerks deserved what they got. In fact they should have got punched more!" I yelled.

"Shhh. You want to be in more trouble? You better not let mom here you use those words." Dexter warned.

"Jerks, jerks, jerks, jerks, jerks." I said.

"That's why we got suspended. You just say whatever you want. You have to have more patience Deb." Dexter said shaking his head.

"No I don't. I'd get suspended 100 times if I could punch that jerk in the face again! Don't you care that they make fun of you every day!" I yelled.

"Yes, but there is a time and place for payback, and in the lunch room in front of everyone is not the place Deb." Dexter said patiently.

"Well I'm sorry I stuck up for you." Debra said angrily.

"Okay, okay. Relax Deb." Dexter says gently.

There was a long pause. I started calming down from the day's events.

"You know, even though you have no patience, you yell too much, and we got suspended I'm glad you punched Mike. Thanks for sticking up for me Sis." Dexter said.

"You're welcome bro. Thanks for sticking up for me too."

"Anytime Deb." Dexter said awkwardly patting my head.


	4. Beware of Dog

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to say that these stories don't necessarily have to be in chronological order. I think they have been so far, but that's just a coincidence.**

**Beware of Dog**

(Dexter's POV)

"Come on Dex play catch with me please." Deb begged me for the tenth time.

It's a hot summer's day and Deb and I are in our backyard. I'm 'playing'with the ant hill in the garden. I love watching the ants get washed away when I pour water into their hill. It's amazing how I'm destroying an entire city with one glass of water.

"No Deb, how many times do I have to say it? Would you leave me alone." I tell her getting annoyed.

I always try to be nice to Deb. Dad always tells me being nice gets you friends and having at least one friend you like, to lean on and help you in life is a great thing to have. I don't lean on people, and I don't like many people, but if I had to like and lean on someone Deb would definitely be that person. Today I just wasn't in the mood.

"Fine!" She said angrily storming off ball in hand headed for the tall fence separating our yard from the neighbors.

Deb threw the ball at the fence and caught it when it bounced back to her. She looked over at me with a smug look on her face.

"See I don't need you!"

I just smiled at her and went back to my ants. After about fifteen minutes I heard Debra let out a groan. I looked up and saw her looking at the fence upset with no ball in sight. Then she turned to me.

"Dex my ball went over the fence."

"Well you can play something else." I say. I am not getting it. No way am I getting it.

"But grandma gave me that ball when she came back from New York. It's got a picture of the statue of liberty on it. It's my favorite ball." She told me with pleading eyes.

"Go knock on the McKenzie's door and ask them to get it for you."

"Okay." Deb said running to the gate and into the front of the house. She was gone for five minutes when she came back looking upset.

"They're not home. Their cars not in the yard either. What am I going to do? What if I never get grandma's ball back?" She cried.

"Would you relax Deb we can just wait until they get home and then ask them to get it." I say trying to calm her down.

"But they have a dog. What if he finds it and puts a whole in it or buries it?"

"He won't Deb." I am so going over that fence.

I've never felt this feeling before. I guess it's guilt. If I would have just played catch with my sister this never would have happened. I sigh only for Deb.

"Alright I'll get your ball back."

"You will!" Deb yells happily and hugs me.

"Yeah, yeah just make sure mom doesn't see me climbing the fence."

Hopefully the McKenzie's dog is inside the house. I climb the fence slowly. This is harder than it looks. Getting over the top is the hardest part. There are sharp points on the top of the fence. I avoid them and drop down into the McKenzie yard with no dog in sight.

I search for the ball for a few minutes until I see it under a bush. I grab it and throw it over the fence. Deb yells 'thanks Dex' and I make my way over to the fence to climb back up. That's when I hear a growl. I turn my head and see the McKenzie's St. Bernard running towards me. I climb up the fence so fast that I slip and my side gets scratched on the fence.

I know it's bad as soon as it happens. I fall into my yard and Deb is screaming.

"Mommy, Mommy hurry Dexter is hurt!" She ran towards the house screaming.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I remember before blacking out was my mothers frantic voice asking for an ambulance.

I woke up in the ambulance my mother and Debra were no where to be found. It didn't hurt as much as before thankfully.

"Hey little man just relax we're gonna take good care of you. Is the pain a little better?" One of the Paramedics asked me.

I nodded at him.

"Good. We gave you a small dose of a pain killer"

"Where's my Mom and sister?" I ask

"They wanted to come, but your sister isn't allowed to ride in here. They'll meet you at the hospital, and so will your Dad." He said to me.

When we got to the hospital it took about ten seconds before my mother and my sister were hovering over me. Deb was hysterical and Mom wasn't much better. My Dad came next and told me I was going to be alright.

I lost a lot of blood and the doctor said I needed a blood transfusion. There were so many people yelling and rushing around me. Mom and Dad had tears in their eyes, but I was calm for a kid who might die. Deb was hysterical enough for the both of us.

I didn't see my family again until after I got more blood. The nurse said it was the recovery room. Dad came in first with a smile on his face followed by mom and Debra.

"Hey Dex how do you feel buddy?" My Dad said.

"Okay I think."

"Sweetheart we're so happy you're okay, but Debra told us what happened. If you ever climb that fence again you'll be in big trouble." Mom warned me. "That goes for you too Deb." She added.

"Yes mommy." Deb said.

Deb's eyes and cheeks were red from crying.

"Hi Deb." I said as cheerfully as I could trying to get her to lighten up. She waved at me but still looked upset. "At least I got your ball back right." I said smiling.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say because Deb started crying again.

"This is all my fault. I wanted you to feel bad for not playing with me so I told you it was my favorite ball and grandma gave it to me. All that's true, but I only said it to make you feel bad. I'm sorry Dexter. Please don't be mad at me." Deb cried.

"I'm not mad Deb. I should have just played catch with you and the ball would have never gone over the fence. It was my fault." I stated.

"Listen you two it was a bad decision on both your parts to think it was okay to climb the fence. You obviously didn't think of the consequences. Let's not put the blame on one person lets just be happy Dex is okay." My Dad said.

We both nodded at him and Deb came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're okay. Love you Dex." She said to me.

I was caught by surprise. She had never said that to me before. Was I supposed to say it back? I don't know. Do I love her? I don't know. Do I love anyone? She is expecting an answer.

"Yeah um… me too Deb." I say awkwardly.


	5. Can We Keep Him?

**Can We Keep Him?**

Dexter and Harry Morgan walked through their front door to be met with Debra rolling on the floor laughing with a little dog.

"Look Daddy his name is Banjo. Dex, do you wanna play with him too?" Debra asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Debra where did you get that dog?" Harry asked angrily.

"Mommy gave him to me. She said he has no home and he can stay here. He can stay right?" Debra asked holding the puppy to her chest as if he was going to be snatched away from her.

"I don't think so Debra where is your Mother?" Harry asked looking around the house.

Harry walked away from them without an answer. Dexter and Debra could hear their parents fighting in the other room.

"Why can't we keep him Dex?" Debra asked as she began to cry.

Dexter knew it was because of him, but he thought maybe he could talk his father into letting them keep him.

"I don't know Deb." Dexter lied.

"I would take care of him all by myself. We could both take care of him. He'll be like our new brother. He can even take turns sleeping in our rooms." Debra said like she thought all this through.

'She was so happy. Could I live with that dog without wanting to kill it? Maybe I can see it as part of the family. I have never wanted to kill Deb or mom or dad. Maybe this could work.' Dexter thought.

"Come on Banjo say hello to your big brother Dexter." Debra said as she picked up the dog kissed its head and held him out to Dexter.

'Debra loves the dog already. I can't let dad take him away. I will not kill it I will not kill it I will not kill it I will…' Dexter's thoughts were interrupted.

"Dex, are you okay?" Debra asked concerned.

"Um yeah. Hi… Banjo." Dexter said patting the dog's head.

Harry came back in the room with Doris.

"Debra honey I'm sorry but we can't keep the dog. Give it to me so I can take it back to the pet store." Harry told his daughter.

"No dad please I promise I'll take care of him all by myself. Dexter said he would help me. You don't have to do anything please!" Debra said crying again.

"Don't make me ask you again Debra give me the dog.' Harry said impatiently.

Debra kissed the dog again and put it on the floor. Then she ran to her room sobbing and slammed the door. Doris followed her daughter looking guilty leaving Dexter with his dad and Banjo.

"Dad I think it'll be okay if we keep the dog. I promise I won't kill it. I don't want to kill it Debra really likes it." Dexter said.

"I want to trust you Dexter, but you can't control your urges. I can't take the risk. I'm sorry." Harry said as he picked up the dog and left the house.

Dexter went to his room feeling bad that Debra couldn't keep her dog.

'Maybe if I tell her why dad took it away she'd understand. Maybe she won't be as upset.' Dexter thought.

Dexter waited until he finally heard his mom leave Debra's room before he went in to talk to her. Debra's face was red and her eyes were puffy. She looked up from her position on the bed when she heard him at the door.

"Hey Deb. Can I come in?" Dexter asked apprehensively from the doorway.

Debra nodded rubbing her face.

"Deb I'm really sorry we couldn't keep Banjo." Dexter said as he sat on the bed next to Debra.

"What did I do wrong? Why did he take him away?" Debra pleaded to understand.

"You didn't do anything. It's all my fault, but I'm going to tell dad he doesn't have to worry about me. We can keep the dog." Dexter said.

"But how is it your fault?" Debra asked confused.

"Well it's just that sometimes I get these… well I have to…"

"Dexter is allergic to dogs. That's why we can't have one. I'm sorry Debra but your mother shouldn't have brought you that dog in the first place. It was cruel to take him from you, but I didn't have a choice." Harry said apologetic.

"Okay dad." Debra said in a hoarse defeated voice. Then she laid down pulled the covers up over her head and turned away from them.

"Dexter can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

Dexter nodded and followed Harry into his office.

"What were you going to tell Debra Dexter?" Harry whispered as he shut the door behind him.

"The truth. It would be so much easier if she knew."

"You can never ever tell Debra do you understand." Harry said adamantly.

"Why not? Debra loves me." Dexter defended himself.

"She loves who she thinks you are. If she knew the real you she would be terrified of you." Harry said sadly.

"But no…" Dexter felt this odd lump in his throat. He didn't remember ever feeling it before, but it was painful and made it hard to talk.

"I'm sorry Dex but you have to make sure Debra never finds out. It would destroy her and you. Promise me you will keep this from her at all costs." Harry demanded.

Dexter nodded.

"Good boy." Harry said giving Dexter a pat on the head.

Dexter walked out of the room. When he reached the doorway he turned to his father.

"Just so you know I wouldn't have killed that dog." Dexter croaked and then walked to his room without waiting for a reply.

Dexter shut the door to his room and lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

'Would Debra really hate the real me? Of course she would. Who could love someone that wants to kill things? If Debra finds out she'll hate me. That would be the worst thing that could happen. I can never let that happen. Debra can never know the real me.' Dexter thought to himself as he wiped away the first tear that fell from his eyes since he was just a toddler.

That night Debra went to sleep in Dexter's room again. She slowly crept towards the bed with her arms full of her blanket and pillow.

"Dexter are you awake?" Debra whispered.

"No." Dexter said groggily.

"Okay." Debra said as she sank to the floor and got comfortable.

"Dexter?" Debra whispered again.

"Ugh. What Deb." Dexter said annoyed.

"Why are you allergic to dogs?" Debra asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe my real parents are allergic and I got it from them." Dexter said not thinking about allergies, but the… feelings he gets.

"Yeah, maybe. So if you were my real brother we could have gotten a dog. I wish you were my real brother." Debra said longingly.

"I'm sorry Deb. I wish you could have kept your dog."

"It's okay. If I could only have you or a dog I'd choose you anyway." Debra said honestly.

"Gee thanks Deb." Dexter said rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome." Debra said not picking up the sarcasm.

"What if I did something bad? Would you still want me for a brother?" Dexter asked curiously.

"What like eating cookies before diner?"

"Something worse than that." Dexter said.

"Like breaking my toys?" Debra asked.

Dexter let out a sigh. "Yeah Deb what if I broke all of your toys on purpose?"

"Well… I would call you a giant poopy head and probably push you, but I think I would still want you to be my brother." Debra said seriously.

Dexter laughed at his little sister hoping she would never have to find out what he was really trying to ask her.


	6. A Morgan Vacation

**I just want to thanks everyone that left reviews. They were really nice and helpful. I just finished watching season 7 today (I know I'm so behind) and I was in shock at the end. I won't spoil it, but I couldn't believe Debra would do that. I was a little disappointed by it to be honest :( Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

**A Morgan Vacation**

**(Dexter's POV)**

"Kids hurry up we're going to miss our flight!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Would you calm down we're coming!" Deb yelled back. "Dex hurry or mom is going to have a stroke." Deb said running to my door with her bag hung over her shoulder. Then she turned and ran down the stairs.

I wish we weren't going. I'd rather stay here but everyone else is really excited so I just put on my fake smile and ran down the stairs too.

The flight was really short thankfully because Deb was really anxious and annoying. She kept talking to me about what we were going to do and how much fun it was going to be. When we got to South Carolina we rented a car to drive to Aunt Sara's house.

"Deb you realize we've been to the beach a million times before. Just because it's in South Carolina doesn't mean it's any different from Miami beaches." Dexter said.

"Why can't you just get excited too? We're going to have fun we're even going to have our own hotel room this time!" It's going to be awesome." Debra said barely able to contain herself.

"I am excited. I defended myself. It's just impossible to be as excited as you." I teased her.

"Shut up Dex." Debra said elbowing me in the side.

Aunt Sara came out of her house as soon as we pulled up. She must have been sitting by the window just waiting. She squealed with her arms opened as she walked over to us and hugged us one at a time. It's been a long time since we've seen her, but she was acting even worse than Deb. I rolled my eyes and hugged the enthusiastic woman back when it was my turn.

"I missed you all so much!" Aunt Sara cried happily. "It's been too long Doris. Look how big these kids got, and Harry… it's nice to see you too."

Aunt Sara was okay. She was a little too enthusiastic for me, but she was nice and always welcomed us into her home. The problem was her home was a three room apartment. When we were really little we slept on the floor and mom and dad slept on the pullout couch. Thankfully mom and dad figured we could have a nice relaxing vacation for a few days this time so we got hotel rooms right on the beach.

We left Aunt Sara's house after dinner. We made plans to meet her at the beach tomorrow, and then we were off to our hotel. When we got there Debra and mom went into the hotel to get our room keys and dad and I parked the car and got the bags.

"I know you're not a little kid anymore Dex and I trust you, and your sister to behave yourselves in your room. Make sure the door is locked and neither of you go out alone. If you want something to eat or drink just call your mother and me. Understand?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah dad don't worry. I won't do anything stupid." I promised.

"If you feel any of your urges just come to me. I don't care how late it is. I'm going to give you a key to our room." Dad said as we got to the doors.

We took our keys from mom and went to our rooms which were right next to each other. We got drinks and chips from the vending machine and then said goodnight to mom and dad and went to our room.

"Finally! Alone at last!" Debra said as she began jumping on the bed.

"Did you eat the tub of sugar before we left or something? Stop acting like a five year old." I said sitting on the other bed.

"Come on Dex this is the first time we don't have an adult watching us. Don't you feel free?" Debra said as she began jumping from her bed to mine.

I shook my head and laughed. "You do realize they are right next door."

"Yeah but it's not the same." Deb said

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm your big brother so I'm in charge here. If you fall off the bed and get hurt Dad is going to kill me so please stop." I said pulling Deb down onto the bed and tickled her.

Debra laughed and tried to squirm away.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop jumping! Please stop!" Debra begged as she laughed.

I stopped tickling her and just laid there next to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Look how cool the walls are" Deb said pointing at the shells in the wall.

"Kind of tacky if you ask me." I said to her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I think it's stupid." I told her.

"Whatever, you're just a grumpy old man. Let's play a game." Deb said happily.

"Okay let's play the game where whoever talks first loses." I say closing my eyes.

"You're no fun Dex." Debra said as she got up and went to the bathroom with her bag.

Debra came out all ready for bed and I got up to get my things. Debra went to go sleep in the bed I was just lying in.

No Deb. I'll take the bed closest to the door." I said.

"Okay." Debra shrugged getting into the other bed. "Why?"

"So that if someone comes into the room I'll be the first one they go after." I said and Debra's face fell and looked worried as I closed the bathroom door.

When I got out of the bathroom Debra wasn't asleep instead she was sitting up in bed huddled with the blanket around her looking at the door.

"Who would want to get into our room?" She asked scared.

I sighed. "Forget I said anything Deb. No one is going to get in here. Its just a precaution. I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to think of stuff like this so I can protect you." I told her plopping onto my bed.

"Can we leave the bathroom light on?" She asked me in a small voice.

"Sure whatever you want." I told her closing my eyes.

Debra turned on the bathroom light and left the door wide open. Then, she shut the other light in between our beds off.

"Goodnight Dexter." Deb whispered.

"Night" I mumbled into my pillow.

The next morning I woke freezing. I pulled at the blanket but realized it was being hogged by Debra who was now sleeping right next to me.

"Sleep in your own bed Deb." I said groaning trying to yank the covers off her.

"But I wanted to protect you."

"Ugh" I let out a frustrated sigh too tired to argue.

"Well then at least quit hogging the covers!" I yelled grumpily as deb untangled herself from the blanket and shared.

I passed out again after that for few more hours until I was annoyingly interrupted.

Debra was back to her happy hyper self. She was washed and dressed for the beach before I even got up. In fact she woke me up.

"Dex, come on." Debra said poking me in the side.

"Go away." I said turning away from her.

"We're gonna go in the water and build sandcastles all day. It's going to be fun!" Debra said shaking me.

"Okay I'm up. Go bother mom and dad for a while will ya." I said rolling out of bed.

When we finally got to the beach Debra carried her pales and shovels to the water while me mom, dad, and Aunt Sara carried the coolers, chairs and umbrellas. Debra was so far ahead of us dad had to yell at her to slow down.

"Dex, make sure you watch your sister. When you play in the water make sure you don't go too far out." Dad said.

When we found a spot on the beach we put down our blankets and opened the umbrellas. Then, Deb all but dragged me into the water.

"Stay in the water in front of our blankets." Mom yelled after us as Debra shouted okay without looking back.

Once we were at the water Deb stopped just as the water reached her ankles.

"Oh my God it's freezing!" She squealed.

"You've been so excited for days and now a little bit of cold water is going to scare you!"

"Uh oh its coming back come on lets try to outrun the water." Deb said taking off.

"First one to get hit by the water loses!" I yelled to her.

We played that game for hours. Debra lost about five times. She couldn't keep up with me. I finally had pity on her and plopped to the sand.

"I give up let's play something else. Why don't we go swim now?" I asked her.

Deb plopped down next to me out of breath.

"But I was about to beat you." Deb said pouting.

"Yeah sure. Come on." I said standing and offering her my hand.

Deb took my hand and I pulled her up, but she hesitated to go into the water.

"I don't know Dex those waves look really big… and cold. Really really cold. We could get sick if we go in." Deb said hesitant to go into the rough water.

"Don't be a chicken Deb it'll be fun.

"I'm not a chicken! I just think it looks cold." Deb said defensively as she folded her arms.

"Alright I'm sorry. Look I promise I'll make sure no waves knock you down okay."

"You promise?" Debra asked.

"Yeah." I said as I held out my hand.

Deb took my hand and we went into the ocean together hand in hand. I took her out far enough so that the waves weren't breaking on us, but the water was still not over her head. I didn't let go of her hand the whole time we were in the water.

I had never seen Deb afraid of the water, but I guess it's usually a lot calmer when we go to the beach. I don't like to see Deb afraid. It makes me anxious. I want to try to make her feel better. I usually don't care how people feel, but with Deb it's different. Maybe it's because dad's always telling me to be nice to and to watch over her.

"Alright now when a wave comes we have to jump okay."

Debra nodded at me. "Don't let go okay."

"No way." I said.

I yelled jump every time a wave came. We jumped as the waves passed us and we floated on top of the wave. Debra giggled and I never let go of her hand. We were on that beach for hours building sandcastles, digging, collecting shells, and jumping over and outrunning the waves. I usually do these kinds of things because Debra wants me to or because dad says its normal and I should try to have fun like a normal kid, but that day was an exception. We had so much fun and when we got back to our hotel that night we were beat.

We both fell asleep without showering or changing. In the middle of the night Debra went to the bathroom and knocked over the bucket of shells she collected. She tried to wake me up, but I told her to forget about it until morning. Not that I remembered saying that.

The next morning I woke up because I felt itchy. My sunburned skin felt like it was being scraped every time I moved. I got up and realized I still had my bathing suit on and the bed was covered in sand. I groaned and got out of bed and stepped on a shell.

"OUCH!" I yelled and fell back on the bed.

"What happened?" Deb said springing up in bed.

"I stepped on one of your stupid shells!" I said grabbing my foot and looking at the injury. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding.

I'm sorry Dex. I hit it over last night by accident and you told me to leave it there until morning." Deb said

"It's fine sorry I yelled." I said looking over the room.

"Oh my God I'm so dead." I said to myself.

"It's just a little sand." Deb said.

"A little sand? Look at the floor it's covered in sand and shells. Look at our beds there's sand all over the sheets. It looks like a beach in here!" I yelled not really angry.

Debra giggled while she looked at the room.

"Maybe no one will notice. I mean at least the floor matches the walls now." I said smiling.

Deb laughed harder until there was a knock on the door.

Deb stopped laughing and dove under the covers pretending to be asleep again.

"Wuss." I whispered as I walked to the door and opened it to find my dad on the other side. I smiled at him and asked him if everything was alright.

"Dex are you two okay? I thought I heard shouting."

"We're fine I just left the T.V. on too loud last night, and when I put it on this morning it was still blasting. Anyway Deb is still sleeping so we shouldn't wake her up." I told him making sure the door wouldn't open all the way.

"Alright but don't let her sleep for more than an hour. We have to be out of here by 11:00. The station just called and they need me back as soon as possible."

"Sure dad, see you later." I said and closed the door in his face.

I ran over to Deb's bed and tickled her.

"That's what you get for letting me face dad alone. I said still tickling.

"Stop I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Deb laughed.

I stopped tickling her.

"Why do we have to go?" Deb asked me.

"Dad has to go to work." I told her shrugging.

"He always has to work. We never do anything because he always works." Deb said pouting.

"I know but he has a very important job. He keeps people safe and in order for him to do that he has to be at work a lot." I told her.

"Yeah I know, but it still sucks."

"At least we had one day of fun. We got to do everything you wanted to do, and we even made a beach in our room." I said smiling.

Deb nodded and laughed and then I started laughing too.

"What could they possibly do to us? So we won't be able to have our own room on our next vacation." I said with a shrug.

"We'll just have to go on our own vacation when we get bigger." Deb said.

"Definitely just name the time and place." I said smiling.

Dad will be mad at first but maybe I can convince him that this will be a fond memory to look back on in twenty years.


	7. All The Family I Have Left

**Kenshin88 your review was beautiful. I agree with it and I think they are also the most tragic characters on T.V. It's sad what they have become and I don't see it ending well for either of them. Anyway this chapter is a little different from all my other ones. Dexter and Debra are not really Little Morgan's in this one and it's pretty short, but Debra is still a teenager so I count it as acceptable to be in Little Morgan's. It takes place when Harry dies. In the show they gave Michael C. Hall a terrible wig and it was impossible to know how old they were supposed to be. I don't think they say how old they were in the show, so I wrote it so that Dexter was in his early twenties and Debra in her late teens. Enjoy, even if it is a sad chapter.**

**All the Family I Have Left**

**(Dexter's POV)**

Mom died when Deb was sixteen, and now three short years later she has just lost her father. What am I supposed to say to her? How can I make this okay? I am not equipped for the kind of emotional turmoil that she is feeling. What the hell can a killer do to comfort someone? She is sitting next to me with tears streaming down her face. Neither of us have said a word since the nurse came up to us and told us we had no parents anymore. If dad were here he would tell me to give her a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay. I feel like Harry is still here beside me telling me what to do because we spent so much time going over the things I was supposed to be doing. It's almost like he hasn't left at all. I wonder if Deb feels that way.

Probably not because when Dad was alive he spent most of his time with me: teaching me how to kill killers and how to pretend to be normal. He hardly ever spent any time with Deb. I always thought she would resent me because dad spent so much time with me and not her. She did get upset sometimes, okay a lot of times, but she also seemed to take comfort in me and look up to me the more dad spent time with me. She would sleep in my room for some reason. I never asked her why she did it. When we were kids she used to do it all the time, but she eventually stopped and we never mentioned it again. After mom died Deb would sneak into my room to sleep and leave before I woke up. Sometimes she still does it, but she doesn't know I know she still sleeps in my room. I guess she sneaks out before I wake up because she is embarrassed that she is a teenager and she still sleeps on her big brothers floor sometimes. I guess that's the reason. I don't think I'll ever ask her unless she brings it up first. See! I can't even talk to my sister about that. How can I talk to her about our dad's death? When mom died dad was there to comfort her. Sure I reassured her, but dad got the brunt of Debra's mourning for her mother. He said all the right things.

This would be so much easier if I could have the same feelings as Deb, but that will never happen. One of the last things Deb told dad was that she wants to be a cop. I think she was just trying to get dad's approval or attention or something because he was a cop. Maybe she thinks she will feel closer to him if she's a cop too. Either way Deb's relationship with her dad is all fucked up because of me. Maybe I have such a strong need to take care of Deb because I feel guilty. I didn't think it was possible for me to have any kinds of feelings, but maybe I can. Maybe even the worst kind of killer in the world has some sort of feelings, even if they're not the same as normal people. I don't care about anyone except for Deb, but I don't think a monster like me is capable of love. If I could love anyone it would be Deb, and maybe I do love her, but I wonder if this feeling that could be love is only there because of all the guilt. I'm fond of Deb, but is that love? Dad told me to lean on Deb if I feel myself slipping. She can keep me connected to the real world and I can help her because I am the only family she has left.

No matter what it is I feel for Deb I can swear on my own life that I will look after and support her for the rest of my life. I owe Harry that, and I owe Deb that for the normal family that I took from her just by being her brother. I can never get caught. It's not an option. Deb needs me now and I intend to be there for her for a long time.

**(Debra's POV)**

I can't begin to describe the relationship I had with my dad. He hardly ever did anything with me, and he never paid any attention to anything I did. I did everything I could to get his attention, but he was too focused on Dexter to give a shit. I wanted to hate Dexter. I did resent him a little for his relationship with dad. Sometimes I caught myself wishing that dad never adopted Dexter, but then I would feel terrible for thinking that because Dexter has always been there for me. When dad never had time for me Dexter would always have time for me. He talked with me and played with me even if I had to beg him sometimes. I trust him more than I trust myself. I love him and I am glad my dad adopted him even if I didn't get to have the relationship I wanted with my father.

Dexter has become my life saver. Whenever I have a problem he is always there. When I ask him for help, even if he doesn't know what to do, he always comes through for me and I want to do that for him too. Dad told Dex to lean on me, and I intend to be there to lift him up when he needs me to. Dad said I will keep Dex connected. I have no idea what that means but I will try to do it anyway. Dex is the only family I have left and you better fucking believe I will do anything to protect that family.

**(Dexter's POV)**

I feel like an idiot. I have to do something. I put my arm around Debra's back and hug her to me.

"It's gonna be okay Deb." I said with my head resting on hers.

"How can you say that? Dad just fucking died Dex. How is it ever going to be okay?" Deb cried into my shoulder.

Her grip on my shirt is like a vise. I don't know what to say so I just hold her and try to think of something. After about ten minutes of listening to her sobs I find myself speaking again.

"We have each other Deb, and as long as we have that we can be okay no matter what happens." I said proud of myself for coming up with it.


	8. Cops and Robbers

**Hello to anyone still reading my one shots. I hope you watched the first episode of season eight last Sunday because it was amazing. I can't wait to see how this show ends even though I don't think it's going to be a happy ending. Anyway I hope you enjoy my newest chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cops and Robbers <strong>

**(Dexter's POV)**

"Dex? Dex where are you!?" I heard Deb yelling for me from upstairs but I didn't feel like answering her.

"Dex, are you down here?" Deb asked from the top of the basement stairs.

I know I'm an ass but I like to stay down here sometimes because I know Deb is afraid of the basement so she usually won't come down. That is unless she is really desperate for my attention. Attention I don't understand why she craves so much.

"Yeah Deb I'm here." I reluctantly give away my hiding spot.

I come down here to write or draw things. I've always liked to draw. I've been doing it since I was really little. I remember mom got upset once when she saw some of my drawings. Her and Dad had a fight about them and dad took them away, so now I draw down here and try to hide my drawings from everyone.

"Dex, can you play with me?" Deb asked from the top of the stairs.

"I'm busy can't you play by yourself today?" I asked hopeful.

"Pleeeease Dex." Deb said inching her way down the stairs.

I could now see her because she had made it halfway down the stairs.

"Come on Dex. Put your creepy drawings away and let's play."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go through my stuff?" I asked angrily turning my attention back to my drawing.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what you do down here so one day I looked at your drawings. They're kinda scary. They gave me bad dreams." Deb said finally making it to the bottom step and sitting on it.

"Well maybe that will teach you not to look through other people's things." I angrily spat at my little sister.

Deb looked scared and apologized to me. Then, she started going back up the stairs.

I let out a frustrated groan. Then for some reason I heard myself stop her.

"Hold on Deb. Just give me a minute and then we can play okay." I put on my best happy face and started putting my things away.

Ten minutes later I was wishing I had kept my mouth shut 'Why am I here?' That's what I keep asking myself because I'm standing in my backyard with a stupid mask over my face pretending to be a robber so Deb can arrest me.

Deb is always making me do things I don't want to, but Dad tells me these things help me be more human, so I usually do it. Oh well, at least Deb doesn't like Barbies. I'll take cops and robbers any day over that. I cringed just thinking about it.

"Bang! Bang!" Deb yelled as she ran from her hiding place behind the shed. I didn't respond quickly enough because I was lost in thought.

"Dex you're supposed to die!" Deb yelled frustrated.

"Sorry lets redo that part. I spaced out for a second." I apologized.

Deb ran back around the shed and then ran out again yelling bang pretending to fire her gun. This time I dramatically pretended to get shot in my stomach and shoulder grabbing them before I stumbled forward towards Deb and fell to the ground dead. I heard Deb giggle as I pretended to die and smiled knowing we could finally stop playing.

I sat up and Deb plopped down in the grass next to me.

"So how come I never win this game?" I asked Deb.

"Duh because you're the bad guy and the bad guys can't win." Deb said in an obvious tone.

"Of course how could I be so stupid?"

"Well, Daddy is always complaining that bad guys always win in his court or something." Deb said.

"That's true, so maybe I should start winning this game every once in a while."

"No way! When Officer Debra Morgan is on the case no bad guy stands a chance." Deb cockily said.

"You can at least arrest me next time instead of coming around the shed all guns blazing."

"If you want me to arrest you then you have to surrender first cuz otherwise...you're going down sucker! "

I had to laugh. "You'll make a good cop someday Deb. You certainly have the mouth for it. Make sure mom doesn't hear you say stuff like that." I said getting up.

"Yeah, yeah." Deb said waving me off.

"Well Officer this bad guy is going to have some lunch. Want to join me in my cell?" I asked walking towards the house.

"I guess so." Deb got up and followed me inside.

"Wait, you're not talking about the basement are you?" Deb asked cautiously.

"No, I won't make you go down there. I meant my room."

Deb looked relieved. "Okay good. I really hate the basement."


	9. Hunting Weekend

**I don't own anything that has to do with _Dexter_. I know it's been a while, but it took me a long time to get over that awful finale. Don't even get me started on it. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunting Weekend<strong>

**(Dexter's POV)**

"Dad please I have my books. I'll stay in the car if you want, just please let me come with you." Deb asked my dad for the millionth time if she could go hunting with us.

"Deb we've talked about this." Dad said getting frustrated.

"I'll be quiet you won't even know I'm there. Or I could just walk with you guys. Please let me go." Deb pleaded.

"No." Dad said firmly.

"But Dad Dexter was my age when you…"

"Deb, that's enough. The Logan's are waiting. Did you pack your swimsuit?"

"Yes." Deb said upset.

"Good girl. I want to see that back flip of yours when we get home. Alright now go out to the car we'll be there in a minute." Harry said to Deb and she walked out with her head down.

"Dad she does have a point." I said sticking up for my sister.

"Dex, what we do on these weekends your sister can never know about. Keeping the truth from the people closest to you is how you'll survive." Dad told me for probably the hundredth time.

I nodded and continued packing my bag. We waved goodbye to Deb as the Logan's drove off with her. She didn't wave back or even look at us. Well, Sunday night was going to be fun.

We left a few minutes later to do our hunting. Hunting with dad is usually my favorite thing in the world. I can't think of anything I would rather be doing, but for some reason it just doesn't feel right this time.

**-Sunday night**

* * *

><p>When we got home after a long weekend we drove to the Logan's house to pick up Deb. When we got there Deb didn't even give us a chance to ring the bell. She came out of the house and got in the car without saying a word.<p>

Dad waved at the Logan's who were at the door and we were off home.

"Hey Deb how was your weekend?" Dad asked trying to break the silence.

"Fine." Deb said staring out the window.

"Did you do your backflip?" Dad asked.

"No." Deb said still staring out the window.

"Debra I'm sorry but you can't come with Dexter and me on our hunting trips. You're too young and you don't know how to use a gun yet." Dad said.

"I'm the same age Dexter was when you started taking him hunting and I would know how to use a gun if you'd teach me!" Deb yelled finally showing some emotion.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. It's my decision and you aren't coming." Dad said and everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Like always it was my fault Debra couldn't do something. She couldn't have a dog because of me, she can't go hunting because of me, and she will never have a normal family because of me. She'll probably end up hating me.

When we got home Dad unlocked the front door and he and I plopped our bags on the dining room table.

"Alright why don't we save the unpacking for tomorrow? It's been a long weekend. Why don't you two get some rest? " Dad called to Deb who was sitting on the couch.

"How would you know I need rest? You don't know what I did all weekend. You never know what I do because you're always with Dexter instead of me." Debra cried and went to her room.

Before she slammed her door she said "I know you've always loved Dexter more than me but you're my dad too!"

After she slammed the door Dad sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Dad, why don't you do something with Deb next weekend? I'll be fine by myself for a few days.

"No I am not leaving you here all by yourself. What if you get one of your urges?"

"Dad Deb needs you too."

"Dex, just go to sleep. I'm tired and I need to go to work early tomorrow."

"Alright, good night Dad."

"Good night Dex."

I went into my room and debated on whether or not I should go talk to Deb. I figured she might start yelling at me and make dad even madder so I figured I'll just talk to her tomorrow.

When I woke up Dad was already gone, and Deb was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Hey Deb where you going?"

"None of your business." She snapped not even looking at me.

"Deb come on I'm sorry dad won't take you with us. I wish he would."

"Yeah right. Just leave me alone Dexter. I'll be back later." Deb said picking up a backpack from the kitchen counter and heading for the door.

"What's in the bag Deb?" I asked having a pretty good idea.

"I told you it's none of your business." Deb said still not looking at me.

"Dad will kill you if he finds out you took one of his guns." I said knowingly.

That did it. Deb spun around with wide eyes.

"Don't tell him Dexter. I'll be really careful. I just want to practice shooting so I can go with you guys next weekend. He never has to find out."

"Deb what if you get hurt? Or what if you hurt someone else?" I said stepping in front of her and blocking the doorway.

"I won't I'll be careful. Just let me go. I'll be home before dinner."

"I can't risk you getting hurt. I don't care if you hate me I'm not letting you go." I said defiantly.

"Good because I do hate you!" Deb yelled and ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door.

I let out a huge breath and sighed in relief. Deb would get over it. She would apologize to me just like she always does when she's angry with me.

I went to the living room and watched T.V. for a few hours before I thought I should check on Deb. I walked to her room and knocked on the door, but no one answered. I yelled out for her to open the door, but she didn't respond.

"That's it Deb I'm coming in!" I yelled to the closed door.

When I opened the door I didn't see Deb, but her window was opened.

"Shit." I hissed in frustration.

She must have climbed down the drain pipe hopped onto the car and then jumped onto the driveway and ran god only knows where to practice shooting a gun.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood home and hoped she'd be back before dad. Of course an hour later it was the wrong Morgan that was unlocking the front door.

"Hey Dex. How was your day?" Dad asked me seeming much more relaxed than last night.

"Hi Dad. It was good. Uneventful, but good. How was work?" I asked him for the first time in my life feeling a bit nervous.

"It was alright. Where's your sister?" Dad asked me.

"Oh um I think she is in her room. She was still kind of mad this morning. Maybe you should just leave her alone for a while." I said desperate for him not to find out.

"I think I better go talk to her." Dad said heading for the stairs.

"No!" I yelled and dad turned and gave me a strange look.

"I mean I think she is asleep. You should just leave her." I said more smoothly.

"Are you alright Dex. You are acting kind of strange." Dad said.

"Don't I always?" I said smiling.

"Not like this you don't." Dad said and without another word went to Debra's room. When he saw it was empty he came marching back down the stairs and gave me a stern look.

"Where's your sister?"

"Umm she's not there? She was up there a few minutes ago when I went up." I said.

"Dex, stop lying to me and tell me where your sister is?"

"Okay look I tried to stop her and she ran to her room but she snuck out the window while I was watching T.V. and now I have no idea where she is and she has one of your guns and is practicing shooting." I told him without stopping to catch my breath.

"What! Dex you should have called me immediately. Your sister could kill herself or someone else. Dad said and all but ran out the door telling me to go with him.

We found Deb shooting cans about a mile away from the house. She looked angry when she saw me with dad. Dad yelled a lot and Deb yelled some more. He grounded her and she slammed the car door. Then there was silence until we got home.

After what felt like hours but was really only a half hour we walked through the front door. Deb was upset and Dad was even more so. I was just caught in the middle.

Debra went to her room and I was left with dad.

"Dex you should have called me as soon as you realized your sister was gone."

"I know dad but she was so upset I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to get hurt but I didn't want her to get in trouble either."

"If anything like this ever happens again you have to promise me that you will tell me about it."

"Okay dad I promise."

"Alright now go to your room. You are grounded too."

"Okay dad." I said and went upstairs. Instead of going to my room I went to Deb's room instead.

I knocked on the door and opened it a crack when I got no answer.

Deb was lying on her bed and turned over when she saw me at her door.

"Deb, I'm sorry okay. I had to tell him." I defended myself.

"No you didn't. You could have kept your fucking mouth shut." She said with contempt in her voice that I never heard directed at me.

"Dad was really worried about you and so was I."

"Now you'll get to spend more time together. I'm not stupid Dexter I know that's what you've always wanted."

"No it's not. Deb, you're my sister."

No I'm not… and he's _my_ father." Debra spewed.

"There are so many times Dexter I swear I wish he never brought you home!" Deb cried and the absolute hatred on her face disappeared and she went from being filled with uncontrollable rage to remorseful as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I really, really didn't mean it like that." Deb said softly, but I had enough.

"Here" I said giving her one of the cans she was shooting. It had three bullets in it almost perfectly centered. "You're a better shot than me anyway." I said and left the room.

I know I don't feel a lot, but I felt that. My own sister wishes I wasn't in her life. She never said that to me before. I guess me stealing all of dad's time has finally got to her. If I was her I wouldn't like me either. I thought as I opened the door to my own room and sat at my computer desk.

I always thought Deb loved me. I guess I was just kidding myself believing a person can love a monster like me.

I turned on the computer to start my homework when Deb slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway. She looked like a puppy that got yelled at for scratching the furniture.

"Dex… I'm so sorry. Please forget what I told you before. I love having you as a brother. I'm just a fucking idiot." Deb said her anger now directed at herself.

I sighed. "Deb you're not an idiot. I don't blame you for hating me. I would too in if I was in your situation."

"I don't hate you, you tard. I love you okay. I'm glad Dad brought you home. If you weren't here who would have played cops and robbers with me, or went on stupid hayrides with me and dad, or watched over me at the beach, or stuck up for me in school?" Deb rattled off.

"You stuck up for me in school." I said with a grin remembering little Deb fighting an older boy that probably had 30 pounds on her with absolutely no fear.

"You stuck up for me too. That's my point. We are always there for each other. No matter what you're always there for me, and I will always be there for you. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"But Dad never spends any time with you."

"I know, but I have you so it's a fair trade. Do you forgive me?" Deb said and hugged me.

Well that was a good apology. I hugged her back and didn't know what to say to that. I wonder if she'd say all this if she knew the real me. I guess I'll always wonder about that. Oh well it's still nice to hear anyway.

"Thanks Deb. Of course I forgive you."


End file.
